1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a stopper, a paper feeding device and a multi-function printer, and particularly to a stopper, a paper feeding device and a multi-function printer using the stopper, wherein the stopper has different structure than the conventional stopper.
2. Description of Related Art
As the information society arrives, office automatic equipments such as scanners, photocopiers or printers are disposed in offices, and users may perform secretarial processing operations using these office automatic equipments. It should be noted that when the above plurality of office automatic equipment is simultaneously disposed in the office, a lot of space is consumed. As a result, a multi-function printer (MFP) integrated with functions of copying, printing, scanning and the like is developed to resolve the above problem.
A user often puts a stack of paper in the MFP for copying, printing, and scanning. The multi-function printer needs stoppers to effectively stop the papers to be fed into the multi-function printer in order to prevent many papers is transmitted into the MFP at the same time and affect the printing process or affect the printing quality.
FIG. 1 illustrates a schematic view of a conventional multi-function printer. Please refer to FIG. 1, the paper feeding device of the conventional MFP includes a first stopper 110, a second stopper 120 and a protrusion 130 disposed in the inner case to drive the first stopper 110. In the status of the paper not being taken, the first stopper 110 may contact the second stopper 120 so as to restrict the second stopper 120, and the second stopper 120 prevents the paper to be fed. When the paper is taken, the descending of the inner case may let the protrusion 130 disposed on the inner case to push the first stopper 110, so that the first stopper 110 rotates in a clockwise and releases the restriction of the second stopper 120 and so that the second stopper 120 rotates freely. In this time, the rotation of the roller may let the paper to freely pass through the second stopper 120 and enter the paper transmitting channel.
However, after the user opens the outer case of the MFP and repairs the components within the MFP and closes the outer case, the first stopper 110 or the second stopper 120 may fail to return to their original positions, and it may lead to the invalid of the functions of the first stopper 110 or the second stopper 120.
Furthermore, in such configuration, two stoppers are needed and thus material costs may relatively be increased.